


Fine

by NorthernWriter



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernWriter/pseuds/NorthernWriter
Summary: After the heist of the Lynx diamond, Cameron has many bridges to mend. This story follows Cameron Black as he apologised to the people he has hurt whilst help mystery women.Set after 1x07, 1x08





	1. 1

He was fine. Cameron Black was fine. Or at least that was what he told anybody who asked. It was the perfect way to describe how he was feeling, he wasn’t good, back to normal or in bad shape. 

Cameron was waiting in the FBI office waiting to speak to Deakins but he found that whenever he closed his eyes, even for a brief moment, he was back in the vault getting the air sucked out of his lungs. He was lying on the vault floor unable to move but still able to hear everything around him. Voices screaming out to him, asking him to get up but he couldn’t move. He could hear Jonny pleading for his brother to get up, Dina, Jordan and Gunter begging him to come to come to the door and then there was kay, she sounded concerned which was expected but her voice has a scared tone which seemed to be on replay in Cameron’s mind.

“Mr Black, thank you for waiting. And, before you say it ‘I did it for my brother’ wont cut it, you committed several crimes so I’m going to need a little bit more of an explanation”. Deakins stated.

Just like that Cameron was the magician who wasn’t trusted. She called him Mr Black, no Cam or Cameron she was formal as can be. He thought he was doing the right thing but now he can see clear as day that he is going to have to persuade Agent Deakins that what he did was justified.

“I did it for my brother and do you have to call me Mr black, I feel like I am in trouble and have been called into the principle’s office” Cameron tried to lighten the mood but he could see by the agents face that it wasn’t working.

“This is a serious matter Cameron, you helped her steal a Diamond worth millions, you are in a lot of trouble” there was sincerity in her voice but she was right, well kind of.

“I made a lot of mistakes, I lied to and betrayed everyone who trusted me. But, I didn’t steal the diamond” Cameron confessed and as as he did so he revealed the Lynx diamond, the real Lynx diamond. 

Agent Deakins was in shock. She was sure that Cameron had helped mystery women steal the diamond and was almost positive that the rest of the team thought that too.

“Cameron you may not have stolen the diamond but that doesn’t mean the your off the hook quite yet” what deakins said came as no surprise to Cameron but he hoped that it would help a little bit.

“I completely understand, so what happens now?” Cameron has no idea what happened next. He knew that Jonny would go back to jail but where did this leave him and the deception team.

“I suggest you lay low for a bit, stay away from the FBI whilst this blows over. I still want you and your team, much to my surprise you all have proven yourselves quite helpful.

Cameron smirked at her comments but knew that what did for mystery women would have some serious side effects. He has some apologies to make and he knew exactly who to go to first.


	2. 2

On his way out he bumped into agent Alverez, It was one of the few times where he found himself at a lost for words. Mike was another person that Cameron had kept out of the loop but he was also one of few that were directly affected Cam’s actions, Mike was knocked unconscious and by knocked he means sprayed, however that worked. Both men kept the conversation short and sweet. Mike asked how Cam was and he simply replied with “I’m fine”. The word that was rapidly becoming the most used in his vocabulary. 

As Cameron entered the elevator he was flooded with the familiar feeling of panic that he had become accustomed to since the incident. His meeting with agent Deakins was a welcome distraction but now he was faced with reality. 

He knew that he has to face the music and go back to the archive but he just want to go to his apartment and take a few days to get back to normal. At the hospital he was able to keep things short, have minimal conversations but now he couldn’t hide. Everyone was going to have questions and Cameron wasn’t sure if he had it in him to talk about it. 

“Cameron your back! It’s good to see you back to your old self. How was your meeting with Deakins? Are we still aloud to work with the FBI? Are you ok?” Dina questioned Cam to the point that he almost felt like he was being interrogated. 

“Dina, it’s good to see you too. We are still working with the FBI but I have been told to lay low until the dust has settled. And, I’m fine”. Once again Cameron found himself using that word. Fine. 

Jordan and Gunter were also very welcoming and it felt good to see their faces. Cameron was home with his family but he couldn’t help but distance himself. As the night went on Cam started to sense some tension which confused him but then he realised that he was the cause of the tension. He called Jordan to help him with the old photograph and it was his idea to ask Jordan to keep it from the others. 

Cameron really messed up. All he wanted to do was clear his brother name but instead he felt like had made things worse. 

The team had been talking for several hours about what had happened despite Cameron’s numerous attempts to change the subject. He also noticed that Dina and Gunter wasn’t just mad at Jordan they were also mad at him. Which he understood, he did after all keep them in the dark.

“Guys, I going to head off. But before I go I just want to say I’m sorry. Dina and Gunter, I am sorry for not including the plan. Please don’t be mad at Jordan, it was me that wanted to keep this from you. He did want to tell you but I ask him not too”. Cameron’s apology was sincere but by their faces he could tell that none of them were full of forgiveness. 

“Cam, of course we forgive you. However, you did lie to us. I thought you could trust us enough to tell us of your plan. I guess we were wrong”. Gunter explained and Cameron could tell that he was disappointed. 

“I know Gunter and I will do anything to make it up to you. I do trust you guys, I trust you with my life, literally. I will understand if you want to take some time off, its not like we have anything to do at the moment”. Cameron want them to say yes to the tiny vacation but he only said it so that he could take to time off too.

“Whoah, whoah, whoah. What do you mean time off? Are we not the deception team anymore? I know that his plan didn’t go to plan but it won’t happen again. We will get mystery women” Jordan pleaded at his boss.

“Jordan, of course the deception team is still together. I guess the reason why I suggested the break is because I want a break. Don’t get me wrong I’m fine but I did have the majority of the oxygen in my body sucked out of me and I just want a few to days to deal with what has happened” Cameron explained and just by saying this a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

The team didn’t know that to say. Over the years Cameron has never asked for any time off. Sure, he had taken days off the enjoy what he had earn’t but he had done so with his team. Him wanting to be alone was a first. 

“Cameron, darling. Take as much time as you like. I suppose I never thought about what you were going through. How selfish of me. You take as much time off ass you need, when your ready to return to work you know where to fine me, I mean us” Dina soon corrected herself after Gunter cleared his throat.

“Thank you Dina. You guys know me, I can’t stay still for too long I’ll be back at the archive before you know it”. Cameron had gotten what he asked for but was he going to regret it.


	3. 3

Instead of getting a cab, he decided to walk back to his apartment. It wasn’t that far away but by the time he got home he realised why he often got a cab to the archive. Cam stepped through the door to the familiar empty feeling. Before everything went to pot he would normally expect Jonny to be sitting of the sofa or riffling through his fridge. These days he was greeted with silence and not the comfortable type.

“Home sweet home” Cameron mumbled to himself. 

The place was clean but he was the type of person that welcomed a little bit of mess. In his mind tidy meant boring. He has spoken to the team about what happened and apologised for his behaviour. He has given his official statement to Deakins and had a quick catch up with Mike. He decided to wait to speak to Jonathan until he knew exactly how to describe what he did, why he did it and what was happening moving forward. Now, there was only one person to speak to and that was Kay.

Cameron moped around his apartment thinking of what to do next. What will he say to Kay, will she even want to speak to him. If only he could explain to her why he went along with mystery women and plan and why he couldn’t completely go through with it. 

As he looks out of the window he is taken back to his conversation with Jordan when he was taken by mystery women. 

“ Do you real think the deception group survives if you help a wanted fugitive?” Jordan stated from a very sensible point of view.   
“It doesn’t matter, the group only exists to help Jonny anyway” Cameron was telling the truth. The reason why he approach the FBI in the first place was to get them to help him find the women that was responsible for setting up his brother. But then Jordan said something that much to surprise of Cameron, made him question his own actions.

“What about Kay” Jordan made a very valid point.

“She vouched for you, she could lose her job and she is super into being a FBI agent” once again Jordan spoke sense. Cameron could never live with himself if got Kay fired. Her job was her life and Cameron couldn’t never take it away from her. 

The call ended and it left Cameron questioning himself. 

A phone ringing brought Cam back to earth. It took him longer than he would like to admit to notice that it was his phone. Without hesitation he answered it. Much to his surprise is was the prison where he brother was and of course he accepted the charges.

“Cam, are you there?” Jonathan asked as they was no noise on the other end of the line. 

“ I’m here Jonny, what do you want?” He hated to sound so blunt but he didn’t want to have to answer the same questions. He knew his brother cared but he also knew that once again he has let him down.

“What’s the matter? Are you ok? I know that you are probably dealing with a lot right now but I just wanted to make sure your alright”. Jonny asked and Cam could sense the sincerity in his voice but by no means did it change how he felt. He knew better than to lie to his brother but he wasn’t interested in having a long distance therapy session. 

“ I’m fine. Just need a few days just get my head straight”. Once again Cameron was using that word. Fine. He has said it so much that he started to have no meaning to him.

Cameron could tell by the heavy breathing on the other end that his brother did not believe a word he was saying but he was praying that he would push for information.

“Alright Cam, I’ll leave you be. Just for the sake of things, I know that your not fine. In fact I can tell by the way you say the word, that you are hating being fine right now. But I’ll let you sort things out. Promise me one thing, once you have everything in line you come see me and explain what happened and I mean everything”. Jonny asked and hung up the phone.

What Jonathan asked was fair and he deserved an explanation. But he knew that no matter what he said to his brother, at the end of the day Jonny would still be in prison. He knew that as soon as he explained to his brother that he had the chance to clear his name, but choose otherwise in order to save Kay’s job and reputation that things would go downwards extremely fast. 

He decided that he would speak to Kay tomorrow. It would give him the chance to come to up with something to justify his actions. He hoped from the bottom of his soul that Kay would forgive him.


	4. 4

Cameron barely slept that night, waking up every hour. He kept dreaming about the vault. The majority of the time it was him the the safe but other times it was his brother, the team, even Mike. But most of all, he kept seeing Kay in the vault. Not being able to help her, screaming for her to get up and come to the door. Cameron had never felt more helpless.

He decided to get up once he realised that no matter how many times he went back to sleep he would be woken up by his haunted dreams. He wanted today to be a normal as possible, so like any other day we made himself some coffee and had a bowl of cereal. If he was at the archive he would have asked Gunter for some eggs. Cameron didn’t know what Gunter did but the scrambled eggs he made were like no other.

After eating his breakfast and finishing his second coffee Cam decided to get dressed and go speak to Kay before she went to the office.

Cameron got dressed, hopped into a cab and before he knew it he was at Kay’s apartment building. He knocked on her door several times and shouted her name but there was no answer. He knew that she would be mad but she wouldn’t ignore him. After half an hour of pounding at her door Cameron decided to head the the FBI.

As he entered the building, Agent Deakins words of advise kept going round in his head ‘I suggest you lay low for a bit, stay away from the FBI whilst this blows over”. He hadn’t even been away for the FBI for 24 hours but he couldn’t turn around and go home now. 

The elevator doors opened and at first nobody paid the slightest bit of attention to him. That was until mike shouted of him from across the room.

“Cameron, what are you doing here? I thought I wouldn’t see you for a few days at least” Mike made a valid point.

“ Hi Mike, I just came to speak to Kay. She is the only person that I haven’t apologised to and I guess I just really to need to talk to her” Cameron knew that the reason he left Kay till last is because he had no idea what to say to her. Would she forgive him?”

“ I get why your here but Kay isn’t in the best mood today. Deakins has us doing paperwork all day. She says its because we are behind and it needs to be done but between you and me I think she is trying to punish us” 

Mike had Cameron at a loss. Why was deakins punishing Kay and Mike? They didn’t do anything wrong.

“Why would deakins be punishing you two? Did I miss something?” Cameron asked.

“Deakins thinks that we could have handled the situation with mystery women a bit better” 

“How could you have done that? I didn't tell you guys anything that could have made the situation better” and just like that Cameron has realised once again they it wasn’t just Jonathan’s freedom on the line but I was Kay and Mike’s job. 

“maybe next time it would be better to keep us in the loop, it sure would make things a hell of a lot easier” Mike said jokingly but he face was serious.

“Don’t worry Mike, there won’t be a next time” Cam said and he meant it. If he ends up in this kind of situation again he will make sure that the first call he makes is to his partner. 

“Right answer and good luck Cam” Mike said as he walked away. 

Once again Mike had confused Cameron but his words some made sense as he heard someone yell his name and not in the good way.

“What are you doing here?” Kay questioned. 

Cameron tried his best to hide from Kay but in a room full of FBI agents, hiding is quite the task. 

“Cameron. I can see you, you know? Now please answer my question. What are you doing here? Deakins told us that you were lying low until the dust settles. With you being here it is only making things worse” Cam could sense the hurt in Kay’s voice. She didn’t like the words that she was saying but she clearly meant them nonetheless. 

“I came to see you, I need to talk to you” Cam begged, hoping that Kay would agree to hear him out.

“I really don’t have time Cameron, whatever you have to say it will have to wait”. Part of Kay want to hear what he had to say but just like Cam, she wasn’t ready to talk about what has happened.

“It can’t wait Kay. I need to explain to you what happened, I need to apologise”. He was tempted to get down on his knees but he knew the the FBI bullpen wasn’t the place to do so.

“How can you possible explain what you did, let alone justify it. You put everyone in danger when you decided to work with mystery women and in doing so you decided to work again us, against your team!” She had wanted to say family but she knew that family would never betray each other like this. Kay had planned this conversation in her head, she knew that she would have to talk to Cameron eventually but in the moment all she felt was rage and is showed in the words she was saying.

“I would never work against you Kay, you know me enough to know that” Cam had plenty more to say but was interrupted by his partner.

“I thought I knew you but he events of the past view days has shown me otherwise” she knew that she should let him talk but anger filled her and she couldn’t help herself.

“You do know me! I never intended to hurt anyone, especially you. I thought what I was doing was the right thing, clearly it wasn’t. You have no idea what I been through the past few days”. Cameron wasn’t sure what he could say to make this right.

“What you have been through! You went against your entire team and committed a crime, your lucky Deakins doesn’t lock you up with your brother”. Her words were harsh but this wasn’t a light subject.

“Didn’t deakins tell you? I didn’t steal the diamond, well I didn’t steal it and give it to mystery women. I give her a fake, the FBI have the real Lynx diamond”. Cam thought Kay would think better of him but maybe this situation is something that he couldn’t come back from.

“So you didn’t give the diamond to mystery women, you still went behind my back when you could have told me the truth, I could have helped you”. There it was, the real reason Kay was furious with Cameron.

“ I couldn’t put you in that position Kay, something could have happened to you. You could have lost your job or worse”. It”s the thing that Cameron’s nightmares were made of, why couldn’t Kay see that Cam did the best thing in the worst situation.

“That should be my call to make Cam, at the end of the day you should have told me and you didn’t, you should have told your team but you didn’t. You should have stayed away till the dust settles like deakins said and you did’t. I can’t work with you when I…..” Kay didn’t have the chance to finish her sentence before Cameron interrupted her.

“Wait, what do you mean we can’t work together? I thought we were back”. Cam knew he had messed up but he believed that they could get past this, that everything would go back to normal and the deception team would work with the FBI again.

“We are not back. At the auction house you went behind my back you helped the mystery women. You kept me in the dark and you almost….. it was really bad” Kay want to say so may things like she sees the image of Cam locked in the vault every time she closed her eyes. So many things she wished she could say but now wasn’t the time.

“Wait so your saying this isn’t about Deakins or the FBI, you don’t trust me?” Cam said with enough hurt in his tone that Kay could not ignore it.

“No Cam, I don’t trust you”. She said it bluntly but inside it killed her to say those words. They may have been true but that didn’t make them easier to say.

Cam could take it anymore, he knew that he had to leave. He had nothing left to say. As he turned to head for the elevator he hoped that she would say something, anything, but she just stood there with the look of betrayal in her eyes. It wasn’t until he stepped inside the elevator that he realised he didn’t say the one thing he came to tell her. That he was sorry.


	5. 5

Cameron didn’t know where to go. He couldn’t go back to apartment and he didn’t want to go to the archive, visiting Jonny in prison wasn’t an option either. He decided to walk, to where he had no idea. He need time to clear his head, to think of his next move. No matter what he thought of he came back to the same thing, Kay Daniels. How could be make things right with her, if he could go back in time he would but that wasn’t an option.

He wandered the streets of New York for hours. It wasn’t until he came across a street performer that Cam decided to stop and see what the kid had. Trick after trick, the magician had the crowd in the palm of his hands. It was times like this that Cameron wished he wasn’t a magician, to be able to watch the tricks happen and be in awe instead of knowing exactly how it worked. Cam watching the young performer for about 30 minutes until he was recognised. The young kid called him out of the crowd and requested for the one and only Cameron Black to perform some tricks and Cameron was happy to oblige. Cam performed tricks for a few hours and the crowd was eating it up but what would you expect, Cam even performed some simple tricks with the young performer.

“Thank you so much Mr Black for performing, you have been my idol and I have looked up to you every since I saw you the first time when I was 12”. The sincerity in his voice warmed Cameron’s heart.

“Your very welcome kid, but I suppose you’ll be getting your motivation form a different source these days” even in this moment of happiness Cameron couldn’t help but bring up his past.

“You’d be wrong. I know that your biggest trick got revealed when your twin brother got arrested but that hasn’t changed my thought of you. You managed to fool the world and now they are mad that they didn’t figure it out sooner”. The young boy stated. The way the kid spoke reminded Cameron of him at his age. 

“You’ve got heart kid. If you learn anything from me, I hope that It is to never give up on your dreams. You remind me of me at your age, you have a future in magic and I hope to see you on a much bigger stage in the future. I never did get your name kid”. 

“My name is Oscar, Mr Black” he answered.

“It’s nice to meet you Oscar. I haven’t been having a very good day and you have managed to make me forgot about my troubles, so thank you. And Oscar?” 

“Yes, Mr Black.”

“Call me Cameron”

After coming across Oscar, Cameron realised that he didn’t think about mystery women, his brother, the team or Kay once. He knew that he would have to face the music eventually but tonight wasn’t the night. Cam called for a cab and decided to call it a night.


	6. 6

Cameron woke up sweaty and unable to breath. He managed to sleep a solid 4 hours before having a nightmare. It was the same one as before but this time Kay was in the fault and Cam had to watch he air get sucked out of her lungs. This time was different though not him nor the team could get to here it time, he watched her die and he could do nothing about it.  
No matter how many times he tried, he couldn’t go back to sleep. He knew the solution but didn’t want to admit it, Cam has to go and see Kay. It was 2am but he had to see her, he had to tell her that he was sorry. Surely she would hear him out, well Cam was hoping that she would.

There weren’t many cabs about so Cam decided to walk to Kay’s apartment. It might be a bit of a trek but it would give him the chance to think about what he would say.

45 minutes later Cameron arrived at Kay’s apartment. He knew it was was ridiculously early in the morning so he was a little bit more considerate of her neighbours. He knocked on her door but she didn’t answer. He shouted of her a little bit louder than her should but still no answer. Cameron was not leaving until she answered her door, he knocked louder and shouted louder for what felt like forever but she eventually opened the door. Cam instantly realised how beautiful she looked and it kind of bothered him, part of him hoped that she was having trouble sleeping too.

“Cameron what are you doing here? Its almost 3am, are you mad?” Kay said angrily but part of here was also confused, had Cameron not got the hint back at the precinct.

“I’m here because I’m sorry, I’m am so sorry for hurting you and betraying your trust. I never meant to hurt anyone which is funny because I managed to hurt everybody that I care about”. Cameron got straight to the point he need her to know how sorry he was. He wanted her to know that he cared about her.

“That took you long enough, after our conversation earlier I thought how can’t he see that he is in the wrong, why hasn’t he apologised”. Kay has let all her angry out in the last conversation, so she wanted to explain how to she felt without getting angry.

“I wanted to apologise to you, I did. But everything went wrong, I found myself getting mad at what you were saying even though I agreed with you. I know that what I did was wrong but I never thought the fallout would be this bad”. He was being honest, hopefully this way things can get back to normal or normal as can be all considering.

“I don’t know what to say Cam, you hurt me, you messed up really bad”. There it was, the hard cold truth. She admitted it, Cam had hurt her.

“I never wanted to hurt anyone. Every night I am haunted by my decisions and I wish I could take everything back, change my actions but I can’t. Now I have to live with the consequences but I want to make things right”. The honesty in Camerons voice was undeniable.

“what do you mean you are haunted?” Kay questioned.

“I don’t want to talk about it, I almost died Kay so you can’t be surprised” Cam wished he has never mentioned it, he didn’t want to talk about it but it was clear that Kay did.

“Cam don’t hide things from me, you want me to trust you again right?”

“Of course I do Kay”

“Well tell me what your dreams are about. Trust me, give me something I can work with” Kay pleaded. She couldn’t trust him if he couldn’t trust her.

“Fine! They are about the vault. Every time I close me eyes I’m back in the vault, getting the air sucked our of my lungs, but sometimes it isn’t me, sometimes it is the team or my brother. I have to watch them, lying helplessly whilst they struggle to breath but then sometimes its different” Cameron had to stop himself before he spoke further.

“Cameron that’s horrible, I didn’t stop to think about what you are going through. How have you been?” Kay was being sincere and honest, she has been too consumed by anger to think about Cam’s feelings.

“I’m fine” Cam was using that word again, it officially has no meaning.

“Thats not an answer, either your doing good or your doing bad, fine is a moot word” Kay wasn’t having any of it. For the first time, she saw right through his facade.

“I don"t know how to answer the question. Everyone has asked me how I’m doing, the team didn’t bat an eyelid when I said I’m fine, Jonathan tried to get me to talk about it but I didn’t give him the chance and now there’s you, you see right though me and I can’t do anything about it” Cameron was being honest, he couldn’t lie to his partner. The way he spoke with kay was so natural, he doesn’t have to hide how he feels not anymore.

“I’m sorry Cam. I hate to bring it up but you said sometimes the dreams are different. What do you mean, what happens” she didn’t want to pry but curiosity got the better of her.

“You. In my dreams or should I say nightmares, you are the one in the fault. I have to watch to you try and get out of the fault and struggle to breath, it has been horrible. Nothing different ever happens that was until tonight. I dreamt that you died, you died in the fault and it was all my fault. I couldn’t save you, you were in the fault because of me, I was the reason you were dead”. It wasn’t until he was finished that he realised tears had started falling down his cheeks and Kay was holding him in her arms. 

He knew that things were bad but this moment right here made Cameron believe that everything was going to sort itself out. Maybe things won’t go back to what they were before but he hoped that they could be better. With the help and the FBI and his team, Cameron could clear his brothers name and get him out of jail.

After days of reconciliation. Trying to apologise to everyone he has hurt, he knew that he conversation with Jonathan was going to be harder than any other but right night he had made things right with his team, the FBI and his partner, Kay Daniels.

Cameron was no longer fine and he couldn’t have been happier about it.


End file.
